Supernova
by LynnM
Summary: "Sara, since the beginning of time the stars have held the answers to all the questions." slight N/S (Ch. 10 up - COMPLETE)
1. Supernova 01

Title: Supernova

A/N: This is an idea that has been formulating in the back of my head for a while. Although I have great respect for G/S shippers and their wonderful fanfic, this story will not be G/S (you have been notified!) Any and all feedback is appreciated. (Preferably constructive criticism – this is my first fanfic.) Please forgive me for my grammar and/or spelling errors. This has been edited, but there is always something that slips through…

Disclaimer: The television program 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' does not belong to me.

***

The humid breeze that wafted along the trail was a welcome change from the dry heat of the morning. The setting sun cast shadows erratically along the gravel pathway as she moved towards the rocky outcrop in the distance. Although it was a beautiful evening, the park was almost deserted. The occasional shriek of the lonesome child echoed amidst the trees as the mother pushed the swing higher and higher. In the foreground, an elderly couple sat quietly on a memorial bench overlooking an expanse of trees. 

The park was her quiet place. Since she'd moved to Vegas, it had been the place she'd made all her decisions. It had been a while since she'd had time to come out here. Perhaps if she came out here before she'd asked Grissom to dinner, she might not have asked. His response, strangely enough, didn't surprise her. She wondered, as she lowered herself onto the smooth, cool rock that overlooked the playground, whether she subconsciously knew he wasn't interested.

Sighing, she stretched her legs towards the grass below. As she gazed at the streaks of purple and pink that cut through the sky, she relaxed. It was the first time she felt comfortable since the explosion. Perhaps because today was the first time she slept in over a week. Catherine had been insistent that Sara take the night off. It had been nice, Sara reflected, to go home and sleep soundly knowing that at least tonight there would be no reminders of the broken lab. The nightmares had still come, but it was easier to talk herself out of them when she didn't have to worry of returning to the scene of the explosion.

The piercing scream of the little girl focused Sara's attention on the surroundings. She smiled to herself as she remembered the decisions she'd made here. However, Sara couldn't help but frown as her reminiscence brought her back to the reason she'd sought the solitude and peace of the park.

Grissom.

She was one of those people who constantly rehashed any moment in their lives that hinted of failure or inadequacy. Asking Grissom to dinner and being refused certainly gave her much to think about. It wasn't, Sara reasoned, the refusal that bothered her so much. It was her reaction to his refusal that bothered her. What bothered her was the fact she wasn't upset that he refused. If anything, she was probably relieved he refused.

At first, she'd analyzed why he'd refused. Did he have feelings for someone else? Catherine? Or was it that she wasn't his type? Or did he see her as a daughter, not a lover? Perhaps he was afraid of starting a relationship with a co-worker. Or, he was just afraid of relationships period. Whatever the reason, Sara realized it didn't matter why he refused.

Deep down, Sara knew that she didn't want nor need a relationship with Grissom. At some point, she worshipped him. When she came to work in LA with him, the idolization of her youth transformed into what she interpreted as love. Sara didn't know if it had been love. What she now understood was that it was over. She would also respect Grissom more than anyone else in her life, but there would be no Sara and Grissom. It wasn't because Grissom didn't want Sara, although that certainly played a part. It was because Sara didn't want Grissom anymore.

Sara lay back on the smooth surface to gaze up at the sky. The sun had set almost thirty minutes ago, but the sky remained tinted purple. Behind the wispy violet clouds, the brightest of stars twinkled, waiting for the twilight to dissipate so they could shine brighter. As a child, her mother taught her that the stars had held the answers to all the questions since the beginning of time. As Sara grew older and studied astronomy and physics in school, she learned to laugh at her mother's whimsical message. Now, Sara looked back into the stars with all the intent she had so many years ago when she had been five. She wished silently that the answer to her problems would explode right in her face like a supernova.

Although it wasn't by any astronomic intervention that the answer came to Sara, an answer came as she rested amongst the trees in the park. She wanted something else out of life than what a relationship with Grissom offered. Grissom offered stability, steadfast love and intellect. Sara knew she wanted these qualities in a relationship, but it wasn't enough. She didn't know what she wanted, but she wanted something else. The realization brought a strange sort of peace to Sara. It wasn't a complete answer and it certainly wouldn't pass as the slightest bit scientific, analytical or intelligent, but it was an answer based on raw human emotion. Somehow, this was more calming that the most carefully researched answer. It was based on what Sara felt and needed, and that was the most important part.

Sara stretched lazily as she stood, zipping the front of her jacket up. The humid breeze that had been so pleasant earlier in the evening now cooled her skin. She scrambled down the rock face to return to the path. She wanted to go home, watch some TV, eat a late dinner and perhaps look at a couple magazines she'd bought a couple weeks ago. In the morning she'd go for a run, and maybe clean the kitchen. Sara was surprised, but she was actually enjoying her night off. Usually, she couldn't wait to get back to work and would sneak home case files to look at. Tonight was different. Tonight, she had needed to think, and the night off allowed her to return to the park to watch the sunset and think.

As she strolled lazily along the path back towards her car, her thoughts turned to menial tasks such as her grocery list. In the middle of her contemplation of whether she actually needed more laundry detergent, her cell phone rang sharply. It took her a moment to find the phone, which was buried in the pocket of her sweater.

"Sidle."

"Sara," Warrick's voice emanated clearly from the phone, "do you think you come into work? We're getting kind of busy and with both Catherine and Grissom off, we could use the help."

Sara sighed softly. Just when she was getting used to the idea of time off and the opportunities it provided, the lab decides it actually can't operate without her.

"I'll be there in ten."

***


	2. Supernova 02

Title: Supernova

A/N: To forewarn any readers, I haven't made a decision about whether there will be any relationships in the story (I'm pretty sure the story has a mind of its own…) Any and all feedback is appreciated. Please forgive me for my grammar and/or spelling errors. This has been edited (twice!) but there is always something that slips through…

Thanks for all the reviews – I appreciated everyone who took the time to read and review! Thank you to adpi 24 and Burked for noticing my inadvertent use of LA to describe Las Vegas (I have *hopefully* changed it so to avoid further confusion.) Thanks to Greggo'sGirl for the encouragement. Thank you to pdhtgal and SAR for their feedback on my writing style.

Disclaimer: The television program 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' still does not belong to me.

Spoilers: "Playing with Fire," "Inside the Box"

***

The drive back to the lab was quiet; traffic on the back streets of Vegas was rarely busy, but tonight there was barely a car in sight. Sara absently changed the radio station as she waited for a light to turn green, searching for something to fill the silence. After discarding several stations, she heard the smoky voice of the DJ announce a dedication.

"This song goes out to Madison. It's Savage Garden and "You Can Still be Free."

***

__

Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
Oversee the living  
Feel the presence all around  
A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing  
No regrets or promises  
The past is gone  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free

***

Sara never was a fan of Billboard music, but the light changed before she could find another station. As her tires swished noisily through a lonely puddle in the middle of the road, she listened to the lyrics.

***

__

Time now to spread your wings  
To take to flight  
The life endeavor  
Aim for the burning sun  
You're trapped inside  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
But it's a long long way to go

***

As she turned into the lab's parking lot, she laughed slightly at the stream of lyrics pouring from the speakers, obviously intended to have a motivational or provocative effect. Still, when she had found a parking spot and carefully negotiated into it, she waited in the car, listening to the song.

***

__

Keep moving way up high  
You see the light  
It shines forever  
Sail through the crimson skies  
The purest light  
The light that sets you free  
If time will set you free

***

There was something slightly haunting about the song. Behind the distinct pop music, the lyrics resonated soundly within her. It reminded her of her mother, simultaneously whimsical and inspiring, but eerie nonetheless. It reminded her that, despite her decisive resolution that she didn't care whether Grissom wanted a relationship with her or not, she was still chained to him. She had worshipped him too long and been in love with him too long to move away from him. It would take time to leave him behind, time to move on to someone new.

***

__

Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight  
And you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
And going higher than mountain tops  
And go high the wind won't stop  
And go high  
Free to fly tonight  
Free to fly tonight

***

Sara shut the ignition off abruptly. Glancing at her watch, she hurried towards the entrance. She was late.

As she approached the inner office, she observed the lab was quiet. Greg, tucked away in his lab as usual, was unusually subdued. Even though Grissom was absent, Greg's stereo remained silent. Briefly, Sara wished wistfully that his ridiculous music was blaring into the hall. The halls, silent except for the occasional click of someone's shoes, appeared institutional. It reminded her of the nursing home she'd visited as a child, a place full of life but devoid of soul.

Nick burst out of the break room, moving rapidly towards her at a half job. He halted beside her, and spoke brusquely.

"Come on. We're needed in the morgue."

Sara followed, surprised by his terse request. Nick was one of the most affable individuals she'd ever met. It was rare to see him without a welcoming smile. His gruff manner was completely out of the ordinary.

Nick spoke swiftly as she jogged to keep up with his quick pace.

"We have a triple homicide. Catherine's unreachable, and Grissom's out for a family emergency. Warrick's got a guy from the dayshift with him and they're going to take another call. This investigation really is a four-person job, but it's just the two of us now. Brass is calling in Ecklie to take charge of the other investigation so Warrick can give us a hand."

A response wasn't necessary from Sara. It was understood that if Brass was worried enough to risk Grissom's wrath by calling in Ecklie to cover a night shift case, the investigation must be huge.

At the door of the morgue, Nick turned to face Sara.

"This isn't going to be pretty," he warned.

Sara frowned. Dead bodies rarely were pretty. What made these bodies particularly bad?

Dr. Robbins nodded in the general direction of Nick and Sara when they entered the morgue. Nick approached the table in the centre. To its left lay two body bags on separate tables. Dr. Robbins was carefully extracting a sample of fluid from the eye of the victim when she reached the table.

The body of the table looked vaguely familiar, but Sara couldn't tell beneath the bruising on the face. She peered closer, looking for an identifying feature. A closer look at the eyes was all she needed. Sara glanced up at Nick, looking for some acknowledgement that her identification was correct.

Nick nodded slowly.

Sara shook her head in disbelief. This investigation wasn't just huge, it was going to be front page, twenty-four hours a day news coverage too. Nick was right when he said this wasn't going to be pretty. The girl lying lifeless on the table wasn't just another girl. It was local piano prodigy Brooke Matthews, who also happened to be the mayor's daughter.


	3. Supernova 03

Title: Supernova

A/N: I adjusted chapter 2 for continuity (I had Catherine suspended at the same time Grissom was 'unreachable' – not quite accurate). Hopefully it shows, but if not, you now know. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Please forgive me for my grammar and/or spelling errors. This has been edited but there is always something that gets missed!

I thank everyone who took the time to read and especially those who took time to review: SAR, pdhtgal and MissyJane! Your encouragement and feedback is appreciated.

I hope to be able to post another chapter on Monday May 26, but I can't guarantee anything! Something will be up soon, though.

Disclaimer: The television program 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' still does not belong to me (and probably never will!)

Spoilers: "Playing with Fire," "Inside the Box"

***

                Dr. Robbins' autopsy report would be issued following the lab testing of the vitreous fluid sample he extracted, but he was pretty confident that traces of some heroin or some other opiate like morphine would be present. The cause of death wouldn't have been the drug, but something like an opiate certainly contributed to the death. His unofficial report to Nick and Sara was that the victim died of internal bleeding. In other words, she was beaten to death. Although Dr. Robbins had only completed partial autopsies on the other two bodies and wasn't giving an unofficial cause of death, Sara's gut feeling was that the cause of death was the same as Matthews. At the moment, an intern was lifting prints from the unidentified victims to see if they could get a match on AFIS. For now, Sara's thoughts turned to Matthews.

                Brooke Matthews was well known in Vegas for many reasons. To begin, she was Dr. Ethan Matthews' daughter. Dr. Matthews had been inaugurated in a storm of controversy as the mayor of Vegas last year after the two other candidates withdrew from the election citing 'personal' reasons. He was stubborn and arrogant, and at the same time charismatic and polite. Dr. Matthews knew how manipulate people, and his daughter Brooke was one of his best tools of manipulation. While her father was the stereotypical politician, Brooke was the anti-thesis of the stereotypical teenager. She was accepted at three universities on full academic scholarship, and she had been invited to attend Juilliard as a piano scholar. As well as her other remarkable accomplishments, Brooke attained her black belt in Tae Kwon Doe. In the media, Brooke was portrayed as the perfect young woman: academic, artistic and athletic, as well as compassionate, attractive and well mannered. For her father, this was the ideal campaign publicity. He raised the perfect child as a single father. How hard would it be for him to raise Vegas?

                Turning her thoughts back to the homicide, Sara considered the dilemma of how Matthews died. Matthews' martial arts training made it difficult to imagine that she'd let someone beat her to death. Dr. Robbins found no defensive wounds on her body and one fresh track mark on her arm. Any opiate would sedate her enough to make fighting back difficult, if not impossible. Heroin was the most effective, and anyone who was going to risk taking on a black belt probably went for the most potent. The test of Matthews' bodily fluid would give them a better idea of why Matthews couldn't do anything about it.

                Sara followed Nick as he wound through the halls back towards the layout room before they proceeded to the lab, where Greg was hopefully working on samples of blood, fingerprints and other unidentified substances found at the scene. As they passed a few of the offices, both couldn't help noticing the news stories playing out on the television sets.

***

_                "In the news today, seventeen year old Brooke Matthews was found dead in an abandoned warehouse with the bodies of two unidentified street workers…"_

***

_                "…The body of Dr. Ethan Matthews' daughter, Brooke, was found earlier this evening by a homeless man…" _

***

_"…Sources inside the LVPD are silent as to whether reports that Matthews was tortured have been verified…"_

***

_                "…The Las Vegas Police Department in refusing to comment as to whether Matthews death will be investigated by local authorities or whether the major will request FBI assistance…"              _

***

                When Sara passed the fifth newscast broadcasting the news of Matthews' death, she shook her head grimly.

                "Nick," she asked, "do you ever wonder why they know more than we do? Like the mayor is thinking of calling in the FBI?"

                "No," he said shortly.

                Sara looked at him, surprised at his blunt reply. Nick paused at the door of the layout room, and turned to look at Sara

Pinching his forehead, he apologized, "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed. Grissom picked one hell of a time to take time off for a family emergency. I know he wouldn't want Ecklie to handle the case, but I don't know if we can handle this without Grissom. Even with Catherine back tomorrow, this investigation is going to be huge. I can't say that I would blame the mayor if he requests an FBI presence."

"He won't," a cryptic voice from behind them stated.

Sara whirled around to find herself face to face with Greg.

"Greg, this isn't the time for ambiguity. What makes you say the mayor won't call in the FBI?"

"You know those blood samples and partial prints you pulled from the scene of the crime?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied.

Turning to Sara, Nick elaborated, "Warrick and I, along with Damion from the dayshift, processed the scene. We lifted partials off the door jam, which had been taped to prevent it from locking, and took blood samples from around the victims bodies and near the broken window."

Greg continued, "I separated the blood samples into five distinct DNA sequences. I ran them all through CODIS, no matches. However, I matched three of the samples with the victims."

"That's pretty extraordinary," Nick commented sarcastically.

Sara smiled. That was the Nick she knew. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw the frustrated look on Greg's face. Now was probably not the time to be annoying Greg. After all he went through after the explosion and now with the stress of this media circus for an investigation, the last thing he needed was Nick making cheap shots at him.

"Go on, Greg," she encouraged.

"Anyway," Greg said, throwing a nasty look in Nick's direction, "I noticed something interesting about the DNA sequences of one of the victim samples and one of the unidentified samples. They both share enough DNA markers to classify them as a parent-offspring relationship. I'd say with a 100% certainty that two people present were related, with an 87% certainty it was a father-daughter relationship based on the two DNA profiles. On a personal note, I'd wager my life savings that the father-daughter duo is our illustrious mayor and his very dead daughter."

***


	4. Supernova 04

Title: Supernova

Summary: "Sara, since the beginning of time the stars have held the answers to all the questions."

A/N: I hope no one is finding this dull.  The last chapter was kind of flat in character development, but I hope to change that this chapter and the next one (the segment I was writing was getting too big for one chapter.)  Any and all feedback is appreciated.  Please forgive me for my grammar and/or spelling errors. This has been edited, but…

SAR, adpi24, Missy Jane and Jessica S: Thanks for the reviews!  I appreciate your encouragement and feedback.

Disclaimer: 'CSI' still doesn't belong to me…

Spoilers: "Playing with Fire," "Inside the Box"

***

                Sara gazed at Greg, stupefied.  Nick wasn't as silent.

                "You've got to be kidding me!  The mayor wouldn't murder his own daughter."

                Greg sighed, "That's not what I said.  I said the mayor was present at the scene of the crime where his daughter was murdered.  Its your job to figure out whether he murdered her or not."

                With that, Greg spun around to march off.  As he reached the door of his lab, he turned around to face Nick and Sara again.

                "The partials are with the intern, whatever her name is, who's running them through AFIS with the three victims' prints."

                Nick frowned, and walked into the layout room.  Sara returned his frown with a wan look of her own.

                "Why don't you show me what we've got?  We have a couple hours until shift's over," she suggested.

Pointing towards a stack of files on the corner of one table and a spread of photographs across the layout board, he suggested, "Take a look at the crime scene report and photographs.  I'm going to see if they got any matches on AFIS."

                Sara watched Nick exit the room before she focused her attention on the photographs of the crime scene.  Someone had taken the time to organize them so any stranger to the case could see the crime scene almost as if they were there.  She sat down on the plastic stool, letting her trained eyes to glance over the glossy 8 x 10's of the bodies.

                The three victims looked remarkably similar.  All sported long brown locks, curling down towards their waists.  All their eyes were blue, from what Sara could see.  Two of the victims, including Matthews, measured 5'5", and the other looked to be just over 5'4".  Sara began to wonder if the similarities were purposeful.  If, and this was a major if, Matthews was targeted for the murder, they could try and make it look like the work of a serial killer by adding additional victims of similar physical characteristics.

                Sighing, Sara turned towards the crime scene report.  The warehouse where the three victims' bodies were found was located on the outskirts of Vegas, almost on the desert.  It was a popular place for the homeless to hideout, like a jungle during the Depression.  The man who found the bodies was a regular visitor.  According to him, he 'ain't seen none of them strangers.'  That wasn't exactly helpful.  More often than not, people who took the time to murder three people avoided contact with others when disposing of the bodies.

                According to Warrick, there were seven windows and two doors in the warehouse.  All seven of the windows had been painted shut, and neither Warrick nor Nick could get any of them to budge.  One of the windows was broken.  Partial prints had been lifted off one of the larger pieces of glass, probably from when someone removed it to gain entry into the warehouse.  Flipping the page, Sara read that one of the doors had been nailed shut with boards.  According to the witness, the boards had been up for as long as he could remember.  Damion, the dayshift guy, had taken photographs of the nails, and Sara could tell they had been there a long time.  The other door was another story.  It had a deadbolt on it that a couple of the street workers had installed a couple years back to keep people out of their trick pad.  Now, the key was hidden underneath a bush beside the door.  Nick checked the key and printed it, but there was a fine coat of dust on it that hadn't been disturbed.  It was unlikely the key had been used recently.  The entry door had been opened from the inside, and the deadbolt was then taped so the door could be easily opened.  The deadbolt had been wiped clean, but Nick was able to lift prints off of the tape.  The taped door suggested two things to Sara.  Either someone else had broken in and taped the door because he or she didn't know about the key, or the murderer(s) broke in early to gain access when they went to dump the bodies later.  Another possibility that Sara didn't like was that the door was taped open so the bodies would be easier to find.

                Sara glanced up at the clock.  Its neon green numbers announced the time as 7:45am.  Fifteen minutes to shift change, she noted.  She rose from the stool, and headed towards the cubicle where the AFIS computer was located.

                At the computer, Sara saw Nick showing the intern how to work the system to the best possible effectiveness.  She paused at the door, watching Nick upload a set of prints into the system with the intern peering over his shoulder.

                "Oh," the intern gasped, as she spotted Sara leaning against the door jam, "I didn't see you Miss Sidle.  Was there something you needed?"

                Sara winced involuntarily at the use of her full name.  Nick had glanced up to where Sara stood, but soon returned his attention to the computer screen.  The intern, a pale blonde who was studying at the University of Nevada - Las Vegas, scurried out of the room.

                "Find anything," Sara asked.

                "Yeah," Nick replied softly.

                Sara walked over so she could see the computer screen.  The face of Dr. Matthews stared directly ahead from the file that matched a print on AFIS.

                "Matched the partials pulled off of the tape.  Guess Greg was right.  He was there."

                Sara nodded slowly.

                "I'll try Cath again, and see if she'll come in.  Warrick's working overtime today.  They can finish up with the crime scene report.  Let's leave the rest of the prints for the dayshift to run through AFIS, and Greg can finish running the hair samples you found at the crime scene through CODIS.  Shift's over."

                Nick smiled, "Is Sara actually suggesting that we leave a case for someone else to work on?"

                Sara grinned, not responding.  She'd be back after breakfast, but she knew they both needed to get out of the lab.  With a case like this, neither of them could afford to lose sight of the real goal, the truth.

                Nick returned the grin.

                "Let's get breakfast."


	5. Supernova 05

Title: Supernova

A/N: The song in this chapter is 'Goodbye to You (Michelle Branch, _The Spirit Room_, 2001.)  Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: 'CSI' didn't belong to me five minutes ago.  It still doesn't belong to me now…

Spoilers: "Playing with Fire"

***

                Sara walked towards the diner.  She waited at the door for Nick, letting the raindrops fall lightly on her hair.  The diner brought back memories for Sara, memories of the Grissom she fell in love with.  She shook her head, trying to expel the thoughts.  It seemed that everything reminded her of him.

                "Hey."

                Nick's voice interrupted her thoughts.

                "You OK," he asked.

                "Yeah," Sara replied.  "Just thinking."

                Nick nodded.  They both knew she was lying, but neither was willing to admit it.  Sara followed Nick absently into the diner, letting him choose a table and order coffee for them.

                "What do you want?" Nick said, once again intruding into her thoughts.

                "Um, an egg and toast, please," Sara requested.  The waitress jotted down the order, and took down Nick's order of the Sunshine breakfast.

                "Sorry I'm not being good company," Sara apologized.  "I've been thinking about the case, and the circus it's turning into."

                "Is that all," Nick asked gently.

                Sara's eyes flew open.  Her mind briefly entertained all the possible excuses she could feed him.  One look in his eyes told her he wouldn't buy anything short of the truth.

                "No," Sara admitted.  "It's been an interesting couple of weeks."

                Nick nodded, not pushing her for anything more.

                Sara expelled the breath she'd been holding.  She didn't want to tell him that she'd asked Grissom on a date.  It wasn't something that she was proud of when she considered the matter in retrospect.

                The waitress appeared at their table, placing their orders down in front of them.  Nick and Sara ate their meals in companionable silence, neither mentioning the case or anything else.  The cheque arrived shortly after their plates were cleared, and Nick insisted on paying.  Sara didn't bother arguing with him.  She knew he wouldn't let her win this battle, and to be honest, she didn't want to waste energy fighting with him.

                Nick drove her back to the lab, not bothering to ask whether she wanted to go home.  He knew her too well, she reflected.

                He surprised her at the parking lot when he parked the car and got out with her.

                "Forgot something," she asked distractedly, her thoughts already returning to the puzzle of Matthews homicide.

                "No," Nick replied, grinning.  "I'm coming back to work too."

                Sara looked up, shocked.

                "Don't you have a date or something?"

                "Yeah," Nick said, "with a computer and a couple case files."

                "Watch it.  I think you've been hanging around me too much."

                "Yeah, and you've been hanging around Grissom too much," Nick teased.  Immediately, he wished he could take it back.  Sara's face dropped imperceptibly, but he still noticed her stiff reaction to the reference to Grissom.  They were silent the rest of the way to the layout room.

                At the doorway, Nick paused.

"He was a fool to say no, Sara."

Sara stared straight ahead at the wall, unable to look at him.

"How'd you know," she whispered.

"Its my job to assemble the puzzle pieces," Nick replied.  

                Sara smiled wryly at the wall.

                "Grissom wasn't the only fool," she said.  "I never should have asked."

                "If you hadn't, you'd never know how he felt," Nick retorted.

                She nodded.  He looked once more at her back, and then exited the room to leave her in peace.  Sara appreciated the gesture.  She needed some time to gather her thoughts.  If she couldn't handle Nick mentioning Grissom's name, how could she handle working with him?  Grissom might be able to hide his emotions, but Sara was having difficulties hiding hers in recent weeks.

                She headed to the computer to pull up the file on Dr. Ethan Matthews, resolving to find something in the database to lend a clue to the murder investigation.  Her subconscious noted another reason for her eagerness to submerse herself in work: forgetting.

***

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by   
  
_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

  
***

                Straightening her shoulders, trying to shake her feelings of regret and embarrassment, Sara logged into the police database, automatically entering her user ID and password.  She typed in 'Matthews, Ethan' and desperately tried to push thoughts of Grissom out her mind.  Her inner voice kept on repeating what Nick said to her.

***

_"He was a fool to say no, Sara."_

***

_                "If you hadn't, you'd never know how he felt."_

***

                "Beep."

                Sara frowned.  The computer was registering an error in her search.  Twisting her hair behind her ear, she redefined the search parameters.  Again, the error screen popped up.  She tried every possible search pattern she knew, and still retrieved nothing.

                Frustrated, Sara walked out of the layout room, searching for Warrick.  She found him crouched in front of a computer screen.

                "Hey," she said, "do you have a minute?"

                Warrick jerked back from the computer screen.

                "I thought you left."

                "I did," Sara grinned.

                "But you came back."

                "Now, why do you sound surprised Warrick?"  
  


                "Haven't a clue," he smiled.  "What can I help you with?"

                "The search engine on the database is being fickle.  Care to give me a hand?"

                "Sure."

                Warrick followed Sara back to her computer station and sat down in her chair.  He re-entered the search, and the error screen popped up again.  Warrick's forehead wrinkled as he concentrated on the screen.  Finally, he pulled up the error message to find the source of the error.

                "Bingo," he muttered.

                Sara, who had been reorganizing the photographs on the table, walked over to the computer.

                "He's here all right, but the access is restricted."  
  


                "Who can access it," Sara asked.

                "The mayor," Warrick replied, his tone ironic.

                Sara looked at Warrick, their eyes betraying the feelings.  Just what was so important in his file that Dr. Matthews had to secure it?


	6. Supernova 06

Title: Supernova

Summary: "Sara, since the beginning of time the stars have held the answers to all the questions."

A/N:  As some may have noticed, this is taking a slight N/S slant.  I haven't decided whether I'll bring more of that into the story (I am leaning to leaving the relationships up in the air – there are so many great stories out there that have relationships and I think I like mine the way it is, just hinting at the possibilities for relationships.)  Any and all feedback is appreciated.

On another note, I have been trying to research things before I toss them into the story, but I haven't always had success finding out how things actually work (although I have found some wonderful information!)  So, some of the 'tools of the trade' I make reference to are real, and some are merely figments of my imagination!  Oh, yeah, and I've been making up names.  If they belong to someone, it wasn't intentional (but I like your name!)

To everyone who read …thanks!  Special thanks to those who took a moment to review:_ forensicsfan_, _Ina _& _A Bloom_.  Your feedback made my day!

Disclaimer: 'CSI' still doesn't belong to me…

Spoilers: "Playing with Fire," "Inside the Box"

***

                "This is the last straw," Sara announced as she stormed into the lab where Greg and Nick were analyzing some of the other samples collected from the scene.  Warrick was close behind her, and responded with a slightly apologetic shrug of his shoulders their questioning looks.

                "What's the last straw," Greg asked.

                "The mayor has a level six security password on his police file."

                Nick's eyebrows rose slightly.

                "Doesn't that mean he's the only person who can authorize access to them," Nick asked, looking to Warrick for confirmation.

                "Pretty much," Warrick replied.  "Brass might be able to get a court order to open the file, but by then the mayor would figure out we were investigating him and we'd probably be out of jobs."

                "Well," Greg interjected, "that's not the only way to find information out on the mayor."

                "Oh, yeah," Sara challenged.

                "Yeah, Sara," Greg retorted.  "Its called newspaper archives.  The guy's a charismatic, attractive politician.  The papers probably document every time he breathes."

                Sara shot a dirty look at Greg.  Everyone knew that searching the newspaper archives would take a long time, and no one really wanted to do it.  Fortunately for them, or perhaps unfortunately, Catherine choose that moment to walk into the room.

                "What's up," Catherine asked generally.

                "Sara's complaining about having to do her job the old fashioned way," Warrick grinned.

                "Uh huh," Catherine said.  "And just what does she have to do?"

                "Research the mayor through the newspaper archives," Sara answered.

                "Because we need his permission, or rather password, to access his police file, and it probably would be a good idea to look him up because we've found his blood and partials at the crime scene" Nick added.

                "OK," Catherine said, pausing for a moment to think, "Well, I guess that means Warrick and I will be researching the mayor, and Sara can give Greg and Nick a hand processing the evidence."

                "Hey," Warrick interrupted, "How come I'm helping you?  It was Sara's idea to look up the mayor."

                "You're the computer guy," Sara laughed, happy she was relieved of the tedious task.

                "Don't sound so smug," Warrick warned.  "I bet Nick has left all the monotonous tasks for you to do."

                "No, he hasn't," Sara replied, perhaps a little too hastily judging by Greg's snort and Nick's sudden need to reorganize the papers sitting in front of him.

                Catherine sighed, and grabbed Warrick by the sleeve to drag him towards the computer lab.  Sara could hear Warrick whining the entire way, complaining about the injustice of it all.

                "So, what should I work on," Sara asked, eager to get back to business.

                "How about you try and get a match on the hair samples found on the clothing of the victims," Nick suggested.

                "Sure.  Speaking of victims, have we got a match on the two unidentified victims?"

                "Yeah," Nick responded.  "I'll let Greg tell you about them.  It took some complicated searching on Greg's part to put together the victims' identities."

                Greg's cheeks flushed at the unexpected compliment.

                "Well, the first unidentified victim was pretty easy to find.  The partials matched with a 'Paige Austin', who was arrested a couple years ago for solicitation.  The charges were dropped in exchange for a plead on a couple drug misdemeanours.  Here's the twist.  If you drag up the report from the arresting officer on the solicitation charge, you hit a dead end.  It's sealed.  However," Greg continued, not allowing Sara to interrupt, "If you run the exact date and time of the solicitation arrest, which is available, you can match it with another violation issued at the same time by the same arresting officer.  This time, a traffic violation that was issued to none other than Dr. Ethan Matthews after his car was pulled over for irregular driving.  If we wanted, we could find him, but I think we can connect the dots ourselves."

                "So you're telling me we can connect Dr. Matthews to two of the victims, as well as place him at the crime scene, right?"

                "Pretty much," Nick acknowledged.  "Not that it will be enough to get a warrant yet, given that our suspect is the mayor of Las Vegas."

                "But that's not all," Greg said.

                Sara's eyes riveted back to Greg.

                "The second victim is a slightly more interesting story.  She didn't turn up in AFIS or CODIS.  However, being the bored individual I am, I opened the search to all databases, including the database of military personnel.  I got a hit in the military database through the fingerprints.  The second victim is 'Halle Robson.'  The US Army employed her for three years as a translator.  According to the report, she was honourably discharged.  Now, I looked up the name in the DMV, and her most recent home address is in Las Vegas.  Because I've got so much time on my hands, I tossed her name into the 'Las Vegas Sun' newspaper archive.  Ms. Robson is currently employed as a translator at the 'Las Vegas Academy for the Performing Arts', where Dr. Matthews is on the board of directors."

                "That's circumstantial," Sara objected, "A lot of people worked there."

                Greg smiled, "I knew you'd say that.  Anyways, it stops being circumstantial when there three photographs in the archives featuring our dear mayor and Ms. Robson.  He knew her, in some capacity."

                "OK, so the mayor knew all three of the victims and his blood and fingerprints put him at the scene of the crime, but we don't have a motive," Sara said.

                "Doesn't matter," Nick replied.  "We've got enough to justify a warrant to search the mayor's premises.  We just need Brass to get the DA to issue one, and that might be tricky."

                At that moment, Catherine burst into the lab, with Warrick behind her.  Brass followed at a more subdued pace.

                "Things just got a lot more interesting," Warrick explained, allowing Cath to regain some composure after her flurried entrance into the lab.

                "Brass," Cath ordered, "you explain."

                "The mayor issued a statement saying he doesn't want a police investigation into his daughter's death.  He says he's afraid that an investigation will only hurt the people surrounding his daughter and accomplish nothing."

                "That's outrageous," Sara exclaimed.  "One, it looks like the work of a serial killer.  How does he think he'd going to play that one?  People don't want a serial killer loose.  How is he going to convince the public an investigation is not necessary?  Even if we know its not likely the work of a serial killer, the public doesn't.  And two, he's not the only parent who lost of child.  The other families deserve justice."

                "Besides those, there's no legal precedent for him to stop the investigation.  It is the responsibility of the state to investigate all suspicious deaths, and he can't stop that," Nick commented.

                "He doesn't have to have a legal basis," Cath stated.  "He can portray the investigators in the media as insensitive creeps who are disturbing him during his mourning.  Public opinion will force the DA and police chief to silence the investigation.  When that method fails, he just sues the LVPD for harassment.  He can shut down the investigation."

                "Dammit," Sara swore.

                "Temper, temper, Ms. Sidle," Nick teased.

                "Sara's right," Warrick groaned.  "We've pretty much wasted the last twenty-four hours, except now we all know he did but we can't do anything about it."

                "Not exactly," Greg said slowly.

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at him, looks of interest mirrored in their expressions.

"He can argue that his daughter has a right to peace, and he reserves the right to mourn her death privately.  However, he can't deny the other families the right to justice."

"Are you suggesting we track down the families of one of the victims, drag them to Vegas and toss them into a media circus to throw public opinion in our favour," Brass asked incredulously.

"He's got a point," Sara said thoughtfully.  "We don't have to toss them into the media circus.  We just have to have them here to sign a statement to the effect they want the investigation continued.  Then, we invite the mayor in for a chat.  When he pulls his grieving father line on us, we play the trump."

"That just might work," Cath mused.

"However, its contingent on two things that might not happen," Brass warned.

"What," Sara questioned.

"Finding a family that cares, and getting the mayor in here," Brass answered grimly.


	7. Supernova 07

Title: Supernova

Summary: "Sara, since the beginning of time the stars have held the answers to all the questions."

A/N:  Any and all feedback is appreciated.  Once again, I've tried to keep the investigation as realistic as possible (even though it is a tad far fetched to being with!), but sometimes I can't.  The lyrics are excerpted from 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing' (Shania Twain, _Up!_, 2002.)

To everyone who read …thanks!  To my recent reviewers: _adpi2, MissyJane, A Bloom _and _Ina_, thanks a bunch.  I appreciate you taking the time to comment on my story, and your feedback is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise.  'CSI' still doesn't belong to me!

Spoilers: "Playing with Fire," "Inside the Box"

***

                Cath breezed into the layout room.

                "Warrick and I found the next-of-kin for Robson.  Her sister lives in New York.  Brass has got the NYPD picking her up, and putting her on a plane to Vegas.  She arrives tonight.  We haven't had any luck finding Austin's family."

                "Good," said Sara.  "Nick and I are finishing up the analysis of the other samples.   Get this.  Warrick scooped up a thread off the door jam.  Under the microscope, we identified it as a piece of celadon linen.  It's Italian linen.  Anyways, we pulled up a list of stores that import Italian linen products in LA.  Three stores.  None of them stock celadon suits.  However, one does custom orders.  Dr. Matthews ordered a custom ordered celadon suit five months ago.  Because it was a custom order, they kept a fabric sample.  Nick and I are going to pick it up, along with the credit card receipts and the order specifications.  Brass is getting us a court order."

                "Won't that tip off Dr. Matthews that we're onto him?" Cath queried.

                "No," Nick responded.  "The warrant is going to be for anything custom made in Italian linen that matches a celadon shade, instead of for the specific suit."

                "Sounds good.  Grissom will be back tonight.  I'll take him with me to pick up Robson's sister."

                "OK," Nick replied, Sara remaining silent.  "Any clue what kind of reaction we're going to get out of the sister?"

                "No," Cath answered.  "It'll be interesting."

                "Bye, Cath," Nick called out to her as she left the layout room.  He turned back to Sara, who sat dejectedly at the table.

                "You all right," he asked.

                "I will be," Sara said, forcing a smile to the surface.  Nick smiled back, but his eyes betrayed the fact he knew she was upset.

                "Let's nail this case," Sara continued determinedly, "Power and privilege aren't excuses for murder."

                Nick nodded, and followed Sara towards the parking lot.

                Sara strode ahead, her legs taking long strides towards the parking lot.  Her inner voice kept repeating to herself, 'I will not think of Grissom,' 'I will not think of Grissom,' 'I will not think of Grissom.'  And still, she thought of Grissom.

***

_Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now - I've finally moved on  
It's not so bad - I'm not that sad  
  
I'm not surprised just how well I've survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain - I'm free again_

***

                Nick snatched the keys from her hands as she stood in front of the Tahoe, lost in her thoughts.

                "Hey," she exclaimed.

                "You're so not driving," Nick said adamantly.

                Sara sighed.  This was the second time in the last twenty-four hours she couldn't be bothered to argue with Nick.  She must be getting soft.

                Nick pulled the car out of the parking lot, heading towards downtown Vegas where the exclusive tailor held his offices.  Sara checked her briefcase to make sure she had the warrant.  The tailor, who Nick spoke to earlier, indicated he'd be more than happy to help them, but Sara was pretty sure when they explained what they needed and why the tailor wouldn't be so helpful.  She shook her head.  People could be so blind even when the evidence   He mind wandered to something Warrick once told her, a piece of advice from Grissom.

***

_"Concentrate on what cannot lie – the evidence."_

***

                The though of Grissom made Sara ache.  She was trying so hard to move on, but she couldn't.  There were memories of him everywhere: on the streets, in the lab, at her home.  She focused back on the car.

                Nick glanced over at her.

                "Are you OK," he asked, "You look a little pale."

                "I'm fine."

***

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath - to forget  
  
Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
I've never looked back - as a matter of fact_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

***

                The Tahoe came to a stop at the curb.  Sara glanced out the passenger window to see the elegant storefront that proclaimed, 'Giani & Company: Fine Tailors.'

                Might as well add exclusive to the sign, Sara thought to herself as she entered the store.  In the past three years in Vegas, she had often felt out of place, but never had she felt out of time.  The tailor's shop reminded her of a Victoria study: dark drapery, heavy wood and opulent fabric.  A few suits were on display, but Sara quickly deduced the majority of the tailor's business was custom tailoring.  As Sara approached the counter, reminiscent of a turn-of-the-century candy shop, she inhaled the overwhelming aroma of sandalwood.

                At the counter, Sara ran her hands over the rich mahogany before pressing the tiny bell by a display case of 20th century tailors tools.  Nick stood behind her, letting her take control of the investigation for the moment.

                From behind a crisp linen curtain emerged a petite woman with whitening hair.  She nodded respectfully at Sara and Nick, noticing the LVPD ID's on their belts.

                "Draco," she called into the back room, "Your company has arrived."

                Turning to Sara and Nick, she continued, "Draco will be out with the file from Dr. Matthews' custom suit.  We were curious why you needed it.  The poor man doesn't need anyone bothering him after this horrible tragedy."

                The woman's voice remained polite and respectful, but Sara could sense the warning underneath it.  She didn't want any trouble.

                Trying to put the woman's mind at rest, Sara spoke, "I'm Sara Sidle, and this is Nick Stokes.  We're with the LVPD Crime Lab.  We've brought a court order for the file, so you have it for your record.  If it's all right with your husband, we'll just borrow the file to photocopy, and we cut a small piece of fabric off the sample.  We just want to tie up all the loose ends surrounding the investigation."

                The woman relaxed when Sara mentioned the court order.  She probably was afraid of their reputation being ruined.  With the court order, they had no choice but to give the CSI's the file.

                At that moment, a diminutive man walked through the curtains.  The woman smiled affectionately at him.

                "This is my husband, Draco Giani.  Draco, this is Ms. Sidle and Mr. Stokes from the LVPD.  They've brought a warrant for the Matthews file."

                The man smiled at Sara and Nick, and passed the file to Sara.

                "I would like it returned," he said softly.

                "Of course," Sara replied.  "We'll have it couriered back to you by the end of the day.  We would, however, like to keep a sample of the fabric.  Would that be acceptable?"

                "Yes, yes," the man answered.  "My Cira and I just want to help."

                "Thank you," Sara said.  "We appreciate your assistance."

                The man nodded, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

                "Thank you," Nick said as Sara and he walked out of the door.

                At the car, Sara slid into the driver's seat, grinning.

                "I want to get back to lab in the next couple minutes," she teased, "Instead of in an hour or so."

                "Yeah," Nick responded, "and I want to get back to the lab in one piece."

                "Truce," Sara smiled, "but I still get to drive.

                Nick groaned, but climbed into the passenger seat without further complaining.

***

A/N: A little short, but I want to do something different for the next chapter (which I should post by the end of the day.)


	8. Supernova 08

Title: Supernova

Summary: "Sara, since the beginning of time the stars have held the answers to all the questions."

A/N: Any and all feedback is appreciated.  Once again, I'm inventing stuff, so take everything with a grain of salt!  Thanks for reading!  Thanks to _MissyJane_, _A Bloom_ and _SAR_ for reviewing – I appreciate your feedback and encouragement!

Disclaimer: 'CSI' doesn't belong to me (shouldn't come as a surprise, eh?)

Spoilers: "Playing with Fire," "Inside the Box"

***

                Sara threw her Styrofoam cup into the trashcan, frustrated with the case.  She spent two hours today with Nick in the lab matching the linen from the crime scene to the fabric they picked up this morning.  It matched beyond a reasonable doubt.  They then proceeded to spend another hour reviewing the file and copying the relevant material.  Just in case anything happened to the original, Nick had the copies notarized.  They were not going to loose this case over a technicality.

                Nick watched her from the door, amused by her blatant frustration as Sara tossed a pile of scrap paper into the recycling.

                "Are you sure you want to throw that out?"

                "Yes," Sara yelled.  "Do you have to bug me?"  
  


                "Only when I need to get your attention.  Brass has arranged for us to have an interview with the mayor this evening.  He's going to stop by our offices sometime around 9pm, on his way home from a meeting.  Apparently the mayor wanted us to go to his place, but Brass said we couldn't leave the lab because of the magnitude of the case.  Grissom and Cath will be back with the sister just before seven, which gives us two hours to hold a press conference.  I'm thinking around 8:30 pm, so the mayor can't launch a counter campaign.  We want him sweating when he visits."

                "Sounds good," Sara mused, "but what kind of press are we going to get at 8:30 at night?"

                Nick grinned, "This is Vegas.  The press never sleeps."

***

                Grissom was unusually quiet on the ride to the airport.  Cath knew he was thinking, but she couldn't figure out what about.  They'd already discussed the case, and from a CSI's point of view, it was pretty open and shut.  For the politically minded, the case was more of a chess game.  Each move was strategically chosen to maximize the suffering to your opponent, and advance yourself the farthest.  The only difference between this and a chess game was that the LVPD couldn't afford to lose control.  If the mayor got the upper hand for one minute, it was all over.

Eventually, Catherine broke the silence.

                "You think we're going to get him?"

                "Do we have a choice," Grissom asked rhetorically.

                Cath nodded, turning her attention to the road.  He was getting short with her, probably because she'd incessantly asked if he was all right.  Something was going on, and she meant to find out.

***

                Warrick, Greg, Sara and Nick lounged in the break room.  At one point, they'd turned on the TV but it seemed every channel had been pre-empted to discuss the murder of Brooke Matthews.  Sara had sworn that if she saw another reporter say, 'who could have committed such an atrocity,' she would turn it off.  The TV was turned off not thirty seconds after she uttered the threat.

                Brass kept poking his head in the room.  Cath and Grissom were late.  He'd booked a press conference for 8:30, and it was quarter to eight.  If they were to debrief Robson's sister in time and prepare the façade for the interview, it would take at least half an hour.  They were running out of time.

***

                "There she is," Cath yelled at Grissom, who was wandering around the arrivals terminal mindlessly.  She hurried towards the petite who was waiting by the security desk as instructed.

                "Catherine Willows," she introduced when she reached the woman, "of the LVPD Crime Lab.  This is Gil Grissom, the night shift supervisor."

                "Karena Völund.  I'm Halle's sister.  The man from the NYPD said there was an accident," the slender woman said, her voice breaking in anxiety.

                Cath exchanged a worried look with Grissom.  The NYPD should have informed her of Robson's death.  It wasn't supposed to be her job.

                "I'm sorry, Ms. Völund, but your sister was killed."

                The woman's eyes pooled with tears, some slipping out of the confines of her eyelids.

                "Halle," she whispered.

                Catherine wrapped an arm protectively around the younger woman and started towards the exit.

                Grissom asked politely, "Did you check a bag?"

                She shook her head slightly.  Grissom nodded, and picked up her carry-on bag to follow Catherine out of the airport.  They needed to get back to the lab.  It was getting late.

***

                Sara had given up the pretence of being patient long ago.  Now, she paced the floor.  It was eight, and there was no sign of Cath and Grissom.  Warrick had suggested calling Grissom's cell, but Sara procrastinated.  She didn't really want to talk to him.

                Just when she was about to order Nick to call Grissom, Grissom appeared in the doorway.  Sara's heart fluttered slightly, but she regained her composure.

                "Is she here," Nick asked, voicing the question everyone wanted answered.

                "Yes, she's with Cath.  NYPD neglected to mention why she was flying to Vegas," Grissom replied, glancing around the room.  His eyes caught Sara's for a moment, but they betrayed no emotion.  Typical Grissom, Sara thought at she tried to concentrate on what was being said.

                "You've got twenty-seven minutes until the press conference," Warrick warned.

                "Cath is taking her to make her statement.  She is adamant that we find Robson's murder.  We've called her husband, who is flying out now to help her with funeral arrangements."

                "Good," Nick said.

                Brass stuck his head in the room.

                "Any sign of Grissom or Cath?"

                "I'm right here," Grissom responded, his voice crackling in amusement.

                "We've got twenty-four minutes," Brass continued.

                "Twenty-five," Warrick interjected.

                "Twenty-four minutes." Brass stated.

                "Does it matter," Nick asked exasperatedly.

***

                The flutter of flashes lit up the faces of Brass and Grissom as they stood at the podium in the press room.  Sara sat with Warrick, Greg and Nick in the back of the room.  Cath was with Völund, but the rest of them wanted to see what Grissom was going to say.  He hadn't really be involved in the case, so it would be interesting to see how he played his cards.

                "Good evening," Brass began.  "The LVPD has been investigating the deaths of three women whose bodies were discovered September 3.  We've positively identified all three of the victims, although we are holding the release of one name pending notification of the next-of-kin.  The two victims are Brooke Matthews and Halle Robson.  Gil Grissom, the supervisor of the LVPD Crime Lab, will make a statement on the progress of the case."

                Grissom cleared his throat before he began to speak.  

                "The Las Vegas district coroner has ruled the three deaths as homicide.  Significant evidence was removed from the scene and the lab has positively matched one set of data with a suspect.  Although the mayor, Dr. Ethan Matthews, has indicated that would prefer a minimal investigation instead of continued investigation of his daughter's murder, we believe that we are close to an arrest."

                The noise level in the room rose, but Grissom continued.

                "Additionally, I have a statement from Robson's sister, Karena Völund," he paused at this, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, " 'My sister served her country well as an interpreter in the US Army.  She served Las Vegas well as the senior administrator at the Las Vegas Performing Arts Academy.  I ask that Las Vegas and the United States serve her well by finding her killer.  It is the last gift we can offer her.' Thank you."

                The media room erupted into chaos, questions being tossed from around the room at Grissom.  Grissom strode out the side exit, ignoring the questions.  Brass spoke a few words to explain that they wouldn't be taking questions tonight.

                Sara glanced at the clock.  8:42 pm.  They had just under twenty-minutes until the interview with Dr. Matthews.  She followed Warrick as he left the pressroom.  Nick and Greg walked closely at her heels, as they tried to catch up with Grissom.

***

                They waited in the conference room.  His lawyer appeared at 8:52 pm, and it looked like he wanted to chew a piece out of someone over the press conference.  He wasn't offered the opportunity.  Brass escorted him into the conference room, and then left.

                The CSI's waited outside the conference room in various stages of nervousness.  Greg had been invited to watch the interview, and he waited patiently by the door.  He knew he wouldn't need to do anything, but he figured that he better be ready, 'just in case.'  Warrick leaned against the wall, discussing strategy quietly to Catherine and Grissom who sat in chairs outside the door.  Nick was standing beside the opposite wall, watching for Brass' entrance.  Sara paced the hall from the conference room to the reception area, waiting for his appearance.  Although most of them seemed calm, all were far from it.  This wasn't a game.  It wasn't something they could lose

                Her first instinct when she saw him was to punch him.  He looked so confident and self-righteous.  The rational side of Sara took over, but barely.  Brass walked him down the hall to where the six Crime Lab employees stood, and opened the door to the conference room for him.

                "Mayor," Grissom said curtly.

                "Mr. Grissom, I presume.  It was quite fascinating to listen to your press conference.  I'm disappointed you didn't invite me.  I always like to play games."

                "It wasn't a game."

***


	9. Supernova 09

Title: Supernova

Summary: "Sara, since the beginning of time the stars have held the answers to all the questions."

A/N: All names and personalities not automatically associated with the show are figments of my imagination.  Any and all feedback is appreciated.  Thanks to _MissyJane_ and _SAR_ for reviewing – I appreciate your feedback and encouragement.

Thanks for reading!  

Disclaimer: 'CSI' doesn't belong to me (shouldn't come as a surprise, eh?)

Spoilers: "Playing with Fire," "Inside the Box"

***

                "My lawyer, Edgar Noble of Barnabe, Noble, Shape and Associates, will be filing a formal complaint over the handing of this sensitive case tomorrow.  I must admit that I am disappointed that the number two crime lab in the country would handle herself in such an incompetent manner."

                Nick stepped on Sara's toe, warning her not to react.  She threw him a dirty look, but kept her mouth shut.

                Grissom replied, "I am unaware of any incompetence committed by this lab."

                Noble, the quite old-school lawyer spoke now, "The press conference was in direct violation of the mayor's formal wishes that this office keep the investigation quiet."

                Brass responded, "The LVPD choose to ignore those directives on the basis they contravened the purpose of this office and the wishes of another victim's next-of-kin."

                The mayor snorted, "Robson doesn't have a sister."

                At this point, Cath opened the file folder in front of her and slid a couple sheets of paper towards Noble.

                "This is a copy of the statement Karena Völund, nee Robson, made to the assistant District Attorney at 8:07 pm today.  It has been notarized by Adam Bainsworth of Harper and Associates."

                "You're not going to win this game," Dr. Matthews threatened, his voice resonating with the hidden innuendo that all seven LVPD employees could possibly be demoted or fired at his whim.

                "On the contrary," Grissom stated.  "Nick, if you please."

                "Dr. Matthews and Mr. Noble, if you could direct your attention to the screen on the southern wall, we have a small presentation for you."

                Click.

                "This first slide is a photograph of the inside of the door jam at the warehouse where the three victims were found.  If you look carefully at the tape, you'll notice blue power residue.  A partial fingerprint was lifted from the tape.  You'll also notice an arrow pointing to a spot immediately below the piece of tape.  A thread of fabric was removed from that spot."

                Dr. Matthews shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Nick switched to the next slide.

                "This is a copy of the print lifted from the scene."

                Click.

                "This is a copy of your fingerprint, Dr. Matthews.  It matches the partial lifted from the scene at nine unique places, making it a 92% probability they are the same print."

                Noble leaned forward to whisper something in the mayor's ear as Nick forwarded the slide.

                "This is a blown-up image of the piece of thread removed from the scene."

                Click.

                "This is that same image side by side with the image of a sample fabric from Giani & Company, a local tailor."

                Click.

                "This is a notarized copy of the records book from Giani & Company, identifying the particular fabric as being used on a custom order suit purchased by a Dr. Ethan Matthews.

                "Lights," Nick asked.

                Noble spoke, "This proves nothing.  The evidence is purely circumstantial."

                Grissom ignored him.

                "Greg."

                "Well, samples of skin tissue were removed from underneath the finger nails of two of the victims.  Although we can't get a positive match from them, there is an 87% probability that the DNA belonged to the father of Brooke Matthews judging by the distribution of genetically linked alleles.  Last time I checked, you were her father."

                Brass leaned across the table, shoving a folded piece towards Dr. Matthews and another copy towards Noble.

                "What's this," Dr. Matthews asked.

                "A court order requiring Dr. Ethan Matthews to give the LVPD Crime lab a DNA sample.  Catherine, will you take the DNA sample if Mr. Noble doesn't object."

                Noble sunk back into his seat.  There was no way he could contest the warrant.  The evidence presented to them at the moment wasn't enough for a conviction, but it certainly was enough to get a court order for the DNA.

                Cath gently swabbed the inside of the mayor's mouth, before she passed the sample to Greg.  Greg promptly left to go compare the sample with the sample removed from the crime scene.

                The room remained eerily silent.  Warrick carefully watched the mayor, looking for any sign of trouble.  The lawyer sat dejectedly in his seat, wondering how he got caught up in this.  Cath kept an eye on Grissom as he watched Sara and Nick talked in hushes tones in the corner of the room.  He looked sad, in an 'I'm sorry' kind of way.  She couldn't understand why he was sorry.  If it was about the explosion, it should have been her with that look.

                The minute hand on the oversize office clock ticked slowly past the twenty-minute mark, then the thirty-minute mark.  Sara kept glancing up, wondering why it was taking Greg so long.  It should have taken him five minutes tops to upload the sample and run a comparison with the CODIS software.

                At twenty-five minutes to ten, Greg re-entered the room.  A grin played on his face; his emotions barely under control.

                "There is a 100% match between the two samples," Greg said with a blank voice, passing copies of the DNA comparison to Noble, Dr. Matthews, Grissom and Brass.

                "This establishes nothing," Dr. Matthews objected after giving the document a cursory glance, "but the fact my DNA was present at the scene.  I had no motive for the murders."

                "Sara," Grissom spoke.

                Sara stood, looking at Dr. Matthews straight in the eye.

                "You had motive for the murder of all three individuals," she stated firmly.  "We found a series of e-mails Austin sent back and forth between a publisher.  She was going to publish a book on her life in the sex trade, and you were afraid your name might come up.  Robson was tracking the fraudulent claims you filed with the IRS in regards to your donations to the Las Vegas Performing Arts Academy, which never saw a cent of the money you claimed to have donated."

                "None of that can be proven," the mayor blustered.

                "It all can.  Everything was documented by both parties, including when you inadvertently learned about both of their research.  But what is really sick is your motive for murdering your own daughter.  Your ratings were dropping.  You killed your own daughter to rack up sympathy amoung the voters before the election next month."

                "That's absurd," Noble protested.

                "It's not.  Here's a copy of the analysis Dr. Matthews hired Malcolm Bernard, a political analyst with the UNLV, to complete on the ways to boost ratings.  According to Bernard's report, nothing short of a murder within Matthews' immediate family would ensure a clean-sweep of the election.  You killed her to guarantee another couple years as the mayor.  That's pathetic."

                Brass rose.

"Dr. Matthews, could you please stand up."

                Dr. Matthews rose hesitantly, looking around the room for someone to help him.

                "Ethan Matthews, I have a warrant for your arrest issued by the Nevada District Court.  You are being charged in the homicide of Paige Austin, Brooke Matthews and Halle Robson.  You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." 

                 Two LVPD officers entered the room and remanded Dr. Matthews into custody.  Noble sat, shaking his head in disbelief.  He exited the room shortly after his client, muttering something under his breath.

                "What was he saying," Greg asked curiously.

                "Something about not be a criminal attorney," Nick grinned.  "Matthews may know how to pick his supporters, but he sure can't pick lawyers."

                "Griss, you have anything to say," Cath teased.

                Grissom smiled vaguely, his eyes staring into empty space.

                "Checkmate."

***


	10. Supernova 10

Title: Supernova

A/N: I said earlier I was going to hint at N/S (nothing more) and I've kept to my word (I think), but I'm going to drop a larger hint in this chapter.  If that offends you (which it shouldn't, because I promise just to hint!), you don't have to read.  If you choose to read, thanks.

I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews I've received throughout the story, and I hope that I was able to improve based on your feedback.  Thanks to my reviewers: _adpi24, SAR, pdhtgal, Jessica S., MissyJane, Burked, A Bloom, Ina, forensicsfan_ and_ Greggo'sGirl_.  I would appreciate, if you have a moment, a brief comment on the entire story (i.e. plot, characters, etc.) so I can learn and hopefully improve.  Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed my brief foray into the world of 'CSI', and wish you all the best.

The song I have included in this segment is 'The Lover after Me' (Savage Garden, _Affirmation_, 1999.) 

Disclaimer: The television program 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' does not belong to me.

***

Sara walked into the locker room.  Warrick and Cath had left to go home right after the interview because it was their night off.  She had covered the rest of night with Nick and Grissom.  Fortunately it had been pretty uneventful, just a botched burglary attempt that had been resolved thanks to a confession.

                She'd passed Nick on the way into the locker room.  He just smiled at her, not saying anything.  She returned the smile, but she wasn't really paying attention.  Sara had managed to avoid Grissom all night, but she knew she'd have to talk to him on the way out.  She always said good-bye, and it would trigger something in his mind if she didn't.

                Sara grabbed the lightweight polyester jacket from its hook in her locker.  A piece of paper fluttered to the ground.  She wondered if it was the grocery list she'd lost last week.

                It wasn't.  It was a note from Nick, in his distinctive writing.

***

                _Sara:_

_                If you want, I'll be at the diner at 8:00am.  I'd like your company._

_                Nick._

***

                She crumpled the note into her pocket, unsure of what she wanted to do with it, and shut her locker.  Sara strode down the hall, determined to get her conversation with Grissom over with as soon as possible.

                "Morning, Grissom," she said, leaning inside his door.  "I'll see you tonight."

                She turned around.  She wanted, no, needed to leave.  She managed to get three strides down the hall before his voice froze her in her tracks.

                "Sara."

                She walked back to the door and stood mutely in the doorway.

                "Umm," Grissom stuttered, tripping over the words, "did you want to get breakfast?  Talk, perhaps?"

                His eyes pleaded with her, begging her to understand.  She wanted to hear him, but she knew she couldn't.  She breathed deeply; knowing what she had to say was going to be hard.

                "I need to go," she said softly, but clearly.  "Please."

                Grissom stared at her for a moment, and then nodded.

                Sara headed back towards the door, whispering 'thank you' as she walked down the hall.  He didn't hear, but he knew.

                Sara pulled her car out of the parking lot, heading in the opposite direction of the diner and her apartment.  She needed to clear her mind, and it was a gorgeous morning for a drive.  She clicked the radio back on, the station the same one she had on the night she'd been at the park.  Sara expected the fates would play a joke on her, and the same song would be playing, but it was different.

***

Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same  
It's just the that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on

***

                Not that much different, Sara thought.  Still warning me that I can't move on.

***

Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me

***

                Sara turned the car onto a long, windy street that weaved in and around a beautiful residential area: perfect picket fences, immaculate lawns, freshly painted exteriors, blooming flowers, and manicured hedges.

***

Am I all alone in the universe?  
There's no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom  
It's funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late

***

                Sara glanced at the clock.  7:53 am.  Did she want to meet Nick?  If she went, was she going because she wanted to or because she wanted to rid her mind of her memories?

***

_Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me___

***

                Sara drove past the lab, glancing into the parking lot to see Grissom's car.  As usual, he was still there.  If it had been a normal day, she reasoned, I would still be there too.  But I'm not, she thought, finally making a decision.

***

_And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on for you  
  
Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on_

***

                Sara waited at the red light for the light to turn.  She had moved on.  She wasn't ready for something new, but she'd been able to tell him she had moved on, in words only he really understood.  She missed him, especially now as she drove through the places she haunted with him over the past three years, but she was moving on just the same.

***

_Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me___

***

                The sun dazzled Sara's eyes as she stepped out of the car.  She walked towards the door, and opened it slowly.  Inside, she glanced around, searching for Nick.  She found him, sitting quietly in a corner, back to the door.  She walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  He spun around quickly.

                "Still looking for company," Sara asked hesitantly.

                Nick's face broke out into a smile.

                "Of course."

                Sara sat down while Nick ordered her a cup of coffee and passed her a menu.  While Nick placed the order, Sara looked around, absorbing the homey feel of the diner.  Nick's voice interrupted her daydream of her childhood, when her own kitchen felt just like the diner.

                "Why," he said quietly.

                Sara looked at him, confused.

                "Why did you come," he clarified.

                Sara's thoughts spun. It would be futile to lie to him.  Why did she come?  Her mind churned out dozens of possible answers.  Thought you needed some company.  I need to eat, too.  I don't know.  I didn't want to go to breakfast with Grissom.  I needed company.   This stupid song on the radio told me I needed to move on.  I just needed to.

                The sun reflected in the pitcher of water, casting slivers of dancing light across the table.  Sara looked up at Nick, who was waiting patiently for a reply.

                "I wanted to."

***

La Fin/The End.


End file.
